Winx Club - Episode 116
Cold Spell is the sixteenth episode of the first season of Winx Club. Synopsis The Trix want to seize the power of the Dragon Fire and evoke a shadow-monster able to create terrifying nightmares. The fairies affront the monster, but it has already seized all their powers. Faragonda arrives and defends the fairies with her powerful magic. Plot Nightfall is upon Magix and the Trix, who are in their dorm, summons a nightmare monster. This monster will drain its victim's nightmares, weakening them but strengthening itself. After its summoning, the creature leaves the Trix's dorms and heads for Alfea. The Trix cackle at their soon-to-be victory. At Alfea, the girls are returning to their dorms after a school meeting for the parent-teacher meetings. As they walk back, Stella is excited because it would mean seeing her parents together again but Musa is just sadden by it. Flora then points out that mother nature is agitated for some reason. They arrive in their dorm's hallway and Tecna hears strange noises and alerts the girls, though Bloom dismisses it as Tecna's imagination. However, Tecna is still suspicious and cautiously looks about the hall as she walks towards their door. With all the girls asleep. Stella is the nightmare monster's first victim. It lurks about her room and begins to absorb her nightmare. Stella dreams of her parents splitting up and the monster finishes its job. After gaining some more power from Stella's nightmare it converts into its next stage. With that Stella wakes up in a frightened state and screams. While she screams the monster walks out of her room and into a safe place where it cannot be seen. The other girls are woken up by Stella's scream and they come to what was wrong. Stella explains to them that she was dreaming and although Flora comforts her, Stella says that it felt as if someone was watching her. Tecna then points out that she noticed something strange going on but Musa believed it was nothing serious and that it was just a nightmare and they all go back to sleep. The monster then attacks Musa. She begins to sweat and dream about her mother, then it becomes nothing and she calls out for Riven in her dream. The monster finishes the absorption, with Musa clearly drained from it. It transforms again and it moves onto Tecna's nightmare. In her nightmare, she dreams of a deranged technological world and quickly wakes up from it. The creature stealthily leaves the room and Tecna realizes Musa has half of her body off the bed and she goes to check up on her. She wakes her up and asks if she is okay. Musa replies that she does not know and that she feels empty. The girls heard a scream and entered their room, with Stella complaining about her beauty sleep. Musa and Tecna told them that they too were having nightmares. Bloom finds this a bit strange and Stella reviews what they had been experiencing so far. Flora then senses Mirta and so does Kiko. He then hops to her and the girls follow. Kiko tries to tell them that Mirta is trying to tell them something and Flora uses her powers to contact Mirta. Mirta then explains what she saw and that the creature has yet to attack Bloom, she informs them to be prepared for its next visit, tonight. It is now daylight and Tecna, Musa, Stella and Bloom talk about the creature Mirta had seen. Tecna thinks that it wants revenge and Bloom feels that this creature has something to do with Cloud Tower. All of this is making her think about her birth parents. Stella then jokes that her parents raised her as a princess and a stranger and that the only time they notice her is when she brings home a bad report card. Dreaming about them is already enough torture for her. The girls laugh at her joke and Stella asks where Flora was. Bloom tells her that she is currently helping Mirta, trying to restore her to her human form. Stella then asks Bloom about her prince and she tells them that she has not seen Brandon in a long time. At Cloud Tower, the Trix can hardly control their excitement for tonight, because after tiring out the other Winx, Bloom will be vulnerable enough for them to steal her powers. Night returns and this time the girls are ready for the nightmare monster. The girls lie awake in their beds with Mirta on the look out. Mirta then begins to shine and Kiko disembarks for the girls' rooms, alerting them of the approaching monster. Flora is on her bed and the monster soon approaches her, it prepares to drain her nightmares but fails to as Flora quickly gets up and entangles the monster. It quickly escapes her tree vines and ends up in the girls' living room. The girls surround it and are quite shocked at its horrifying appearance. They transform to do battle. Stella uses her scepter against the monster, attacking her fears that it had drained. The nightmare monster then runs away from them and the girls follow it into the hallway. Flora goes to check on Mirta but Mirta tells her that she will be alright and that it is Bloom who needs her help. In the hallway, Musa and Tecna appear to have fallen and the monster attacks Bloom as she uses her magic shield. As it attacks her, her own fears are realized and the monsters eventually knocks her off her feet. Stella rushes to check up on her. Flora joins the girls and asks what was wrong and Tecna tells her that last night's fright had completely drained all of their energy. With the monster downstairs Stella teleports them to its location. Outside, the girls look for it and are unaware that the Trix were watching them. The Trix then teleport to Alfea to give their monster a hand. The monster then finally appear above the Winx and before it could squash them they dodge it. It first assaults Musa but she defends herself with a disco ball shield and Tecna creates a digital triangle and tosses it at the monster but its tail diverted. Musa's shield was not strong enough and it ended up knock her out and turns to Tecna. She is too weak to defend herself and the monster attacks her. Flora and Stella fly above the monster while it continues to attack Tecna, the two of them blasts it with their powers but it fails. Tecna is now unconscious and Musa falls onto the ground. Bloom wonders why they are so weak and the Trix arrive on the scene, much to the displeasure of Bloom. Icy freezes Stella and Flora. Bloom comes to their rescue by trying to attack the Trix, however, it is the Trix who restrain her and the monster captures her. Faragonda, hearing all the noise appear in the quad and vanquishes the monster with a bit of help from Bloom. With the monster taken care of she goes to deal with the Trix but Icy teleports them out of the situation before Faragonda could get to them. With them gone, Faragonda asks the girls what in the world was going on. They did not know how to answer as they themselves do not know. The Trix are now walking back to Cloud Tower as the rain soaks them. Stormy comments on the "nice" weather and Darcy calls her an idiot. Suddenly, Griffin appears before them, holographically and is clearly enraged. She is extremely angry at the Trix's behavior and informed them that she had just been harshly chided by Griselda. She expels them and the three witches declare vengeance on the fairies. Major Events *Icy, Darcy and Stormy are expelled from Cloud Tower. *The Trix summon a nightmare monster to give the Winx fairies nightmares. Debuts *King Radius (Stella's nightmare) *Queen Luna (Stella's nightmare) *Nightmare Gargoyle *Matlin Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna *Villains **Nightmare Gargoyle **Trix ***Icy ***Darcy ***Stormy *Humans **Matlin **Mike (nightmare) **Vanessa (nightmare) *Royalty **Radius (nightmare) **Luna (nightmare) *Alfea Staff **Faragonda **Griselda (mentioned) *Alfea Students **Luna **Priscilla **Ariadne **Katy *Specialists **Sky (nightmare) *Cloud Tower Students **Mirta *Animals **Kiko *Cloud Tower Staff **Griffin Spells Used None. Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *We Are the Winx (Transformation) *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Cinélume *Under the Sign of Winx *The Girls of the Winx Club Scripts *4Kids *Cinélume Trivia *Stella's nightmare involves her being engulfed in energy and halved, and her parents' getting a divorce. *Musa's nightmare involves her mother, Matlin and a world without music. *Tecna's nightmare involves a pixelated, cyber personification of the world and Timmy. *Bloom's nightmare involves Vanessa, Mike and Brandon which was revealed when the nightmare monster blasted her with its energy. *Flora did not experience a nightmare, because she prevented the nightmare monster's attempt. Mistakes *When Tecna is in her nightmare and gets up after she is teleported into her technological world she is in her pajamas, but then when it zooms close to her face she is wearing her civilian outfit. *When Flora makes contact with Mirta, the pole Stella is standing behind is missing. *While Flora is awaiting for the nightmare monster, she is in her pajamas but when she gets up to capture it she is in her civilian attire. *As the other girls try to battle the nightmare monster, Flora was concerned for Mirta and went to see her, as she was being told by Mirta to go on as they need her, Flora's wings are gone. *In the hallway when Tecna, in her fairy form, as she tries to get up her sleeves do not completely cover her hands. *After their unsuccessful attempt to blast the nightmare monster, Stella's bracelets are missing. *When Faragonda was attacking the monster, her robe is not colored in. *Flora's transformation is played backwards. Winx Club - Episode 116 Mistake 4.jpg|The missing pole. Winx_Club_-_Episode_116_Mistake_5.jpg|Flora's missing wings. Winx Club - Episode 116 Mistake.jpg|Tecna's unfinished sleeves. Winx Club - Episode 116 Mistake 3.jpg|Stella's missing bracelets. Winx Club - Episode 116 Mistake 2.jpg|The uncolored robe. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:4Kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Cinélume Category:Season 1 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes